K. Lopez (TV)
}} Male |home = * Mars |portrayed by = Greg Bryk |occupation = Lieutenant in Martian Marine Corps, stationed onboard MCRN Donnager |first appearance = |last appearance = |seasons = Season 1 }} Lieutenant''' K. Lopez''' was a key intelligence officer on the MCRN Donnager. He was tasked to interrogate the crew members of the Knight who managed to escape the destruction of the Canterbury. He used focus drugs to detect emotional and facial cues. Later, he was in charge of helping the former Canterbury crew members escape the destruction of the Donnager in the Tachi. Personality Like many Martians, he has been taught to despise Earth and its natives for their lack of conservation and for their indolence. Lopez believes the Earth population has gotten too dependent on free air, free water and free drugs. Biography After losing contact with Phoebe Station, the Donnager was dispatched to find out what had happened to the facility and its inhabitants. When it arrived, it found everyone dead, their bodies having been incinerated, and that all the computer cores had been destroyed. Lopez lead the ground team than board the station. Upon the capturing/rescue of the ''Canterbury'' crew, Lieutenant Lopez personally interrogated all of the survivors. Believing Naomi to be a member of the Outer Planets Alliance, he tells the other members this in an effort to obtain information to the destruction of the Canterbury. The intent is to sow mistrust of her amongst the others and to deflect suspicion from Mars. When Holden demands to speak to , it is Lopez who brings into the ''Donnager'''s CIC where the lieutenant and the captain demand Holden recant any implications that Martians were responsible for the Canterbury's decimation. The captain of Mars' flagship deem it essential to quash the seething outrage that threatens to explode into war within the system. For the Martian officers, Holden must implicate Naomi and the OPA in Mars' place. As they are trading these demands, the Donnager comes under attack by several unidentified stealth ships. At first, the Martians do not assess them to be a serious threat but it quickly becomes apparent that these are ships of impressive capabilities and the Donnager defenses are actually overwhelmed. The hostile ships not only get within close range of the Martian flagship but they land breaching parties. When Holden states that those ships resemble the same design as the one that destroyed the Canterbury, determines that Holden must survive to testify. After sending Holden off, she hands the intelligence offcer a data storage device and orders Lopez to escort Holden and the battle intel to the ''Tachi'' and reach a friendly station with them. During their escape, Lopez agrees to release the rest of the Canterbury crew. Hostile forces had covered the hangar bay so Lopez and his Marines provided cover. The Cant crew then followed them into the Tachi. Before reaching the escort ship, Lopez was critically wounded and, shortly after the Tachi escaped at high velocity, his wounds became fatal. After his death, Alex Kamal put his body to freeze in a dead bag. After arriving the Tachi at Tycho Station, giving the body to Fred Johnson, who found the data module about the attack on the Donnager, decodyfing it and uncovering the Stealth Ships were built on Terra Shipyards. Fred Johnson promised to send Lopez's body to Mars, but it is unknown if he did it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * Notes * In the , the experience of the crew from Canterbury with the officers of the Donnager isn't openly hostile or adversarial. Both and agree the best strategy is to comply. In the books, it was never a secret that Alex served with Mars. In the novel, at this stage, was never suggested as ever being affiliated with OPA. * The TV incarnation of this character fulfills the major functions of two characters from . *# The Donnager's intelligence officer, a . He only questions Holden in the novel. *# The officer who boarded the Tachi to escort the crew from Pur'N'Kleen's Canterbury & Knight, a function that was filled by in the novel. * In helmet cam footage used in a briefing by [[Scirocco|MCRN Scirocco's]] to and other commanders, Lopez's first initial is revealed as "K". TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - Safe Media File:S02E01-Lt K. Lopez HelmetCam 00|Helmet Cam Tagged for "Lt Lopez, K" File:S01E04-CQB Firefight.png File:S01E04-GregBryk as LtKLopez 00c.jpg External links * #ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #16 See also * * * * Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:MCR Navy Category:Male Characters Category:Characters 01×04 Category:Martian